


Boring Elena

by MTL17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Katherine learns that Elena isn't as boring as she thought. This story takes place at the beginning of Series 5 but has it's own continuity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Katherine Pierce hated disguising herself as her boring doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. She had far too frequently, and wasn't particularly looking forward to doing it again, but curiosity got the better of her. See, not only was sweet little Elena now a vampire, but she had broken up with Stefan and was keeping both Salvatore brothers at arm's length, which begs the question, why? Had she become bored with them? Katherine could understand that, if it was the other way around, but she was genuinely surprised by this turn of events. And it made her wonder, was it possible that vampire Elena wasn't so boring? The answer was yes, and Katherine could never have guessed why.

Now Klaus was dead and the surviving Originals had left for New Orleans Katherine was free to stalk Elena without any hassle. Unsurprisingly she seemed like the same old boring Elena, at least until she broke into her doppelgänger's home and found a very surprising, and delightful, sight waiting for her in Elena's bedroom. Namely Bonnie Bennett kneeling on the floor with her head lowered and without a stitch of clothes on, unless you count the cute little dog collar, which Katherine didn't. Katherine stared with disbelief at this sight for a few long seconds, then Bonnie lifted her head and gave her a searching look.

"M, Mistress Elena?" Bonnie murmured cautiously.

Mistress Elena! Wow, this was better than anything Katherine could have possibly imagined, a wicked grin crossing her face as she tried to imagine how this could have possibly happened. Then she realised she was giving away the fact that she wasn't Elena, and quickly change the expression on her face while beginning to look Bonnie up and down like a piece of meat. No stranger to the role of 'Dom' Katherine then started slowly circling the tasty morsel in front of her, fighting the primal instinct to dig her fangs into the soft flesh on display, satisfy her craving for blood and leave Elena the dead body of her friend and apparently sex slave as a gift.

However even if she could do that, and that was really debatable given how powerful Bennett Witches were, Katherine had a much, much better idea. Yes, she thought to herself as she came to stand directly in front of Bonnie, Katherine would have her way with this little morsel and leave Elena a gift all right, but it wouldn't be a dead body. It would be a well fucked one. The only question was, what to do first? Well, Katherine was also wondering whether Elena had any toys laying around to amplify the fun and thinking of all the wicked things she could do to Bonnie, but mostly she tried to decide what to do first, ultimately going with the most obvious answer, because she just couldn't resist.

"Have you been a bad girl Bonnie?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie quickly replied.

"Well then..." Katherine said, slowly walking over to Elena's bed and sitting down on it before patting her knee, "I better spank you."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie replied, slowly crawling onto Katherine's lap.

Bonnie was at least 90% sure this wasn't her precious Mistress Elena, but her Mistress's evil doppelgänger Katherine Pierce. However they had all known it was inevitable that when The Originals were gone, and maybe even before that, that Katherine would return, and they had come up with various different ways of dealing with her over the past year or so that she had been absent from Mystic Falls. Mostly involving killing her for what she did to Jeremy, but now thanks to Bonnie the youngest Gilbert was back in the land of the living, so Mistress Elena came up with a more mutually enjoyable plan for dealing with her evil twin. One Bonnie didn't really approve of, but Katherine was no threat to her and she wouldn't dream of disobeying a direct order from her Mistress.

So Bonnie pretended she wasn't suspicious and crawled directly onto the lap of 'Mistress Elena'. Nothing happened for maybe an entire minute, then the doppelgänger went for obviously admiring Bonnie's butt to sliding a hand over it, squeezing and groping it like a butcher inspecting a piece of meat. Which wasn't exactly telling, as Mistress Elena did this all the time, although Bonnie could easily imagine that Katherine would do the exact same thing. Likewise for the first smack, which came after a little groping and was wonderfully hard, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room nearly as loudly as Bonnie's cry of delight and anguish.

More of those cries came as the woman who certainly looked like her friend got into the kind of steady and confident rhythm that Bonnie imagined that could only come from experience. Not that she could say for sure, after all she had only been spanked by one person before, now may be two, but Bonnie vividly remembered the first time that Mistress Elena had spanked her and she had been more unsure of herself. Now she was far more confident, but maybe not this confident. And her smile wasn't quite as sinister, and it was suspicious when she tried to hide that smile whenever Bonnie look back at her. But most suspicious of all was the way that she spanked her.

Normally Mistress Elena gave her more of a playful spanking, unless Bonnie had earned herself a harder butt beating, which wasn't uncommon as Bonnie actually really liked it when Mistress Elena was rough with her. But then it seemed there was Mistress Elena rough, and then there was Katherine rough, Bonnie crying out louder than ever and tears falling from her eyes as she received the most brutal ass beating of her life. The doppelgänger wasn't even groping her ass in between spanks, and although she had done that initially she had given it up much sooner than Mistress Elena, which made Bonnie anxious to use her magic to stop this. However she had promised Mistress Elena she wouldn't do that unless she absolutely had too, and Bonnie fully intended to obey that order.

Katherine was impressed. And she was impressed with Elena, which was weird. She was impressed with Elena for training one of her female friends to be a good little sub for her. Because no matter how hard Katherine spanked her Bonnie didn't complain. She cried out, but even that had an undertone of pleasure with the pain, and it was too early to tell whether Bonnie was a natural bottom or Elena had just trained her to like pain and/or submission this much. Although even if Bonnie was the biggest pain slut in the world, and had originally been trained by a different Dom, it was still incredibly impressive, because Bonnie hadn't realised her Mistress Elena was someone else, meaning that this must be the kind of treatment Elena was giving her on a regular basis.

Apparently a lot had changed while Katherine was away. Because she had studied Elena intensely for years before making her presence known, and never had she seen even a hint that Elena could be this interesting. It made Katherine want to meet the new and improved Elena, because maybe, just maybe they could be friends. Which definitely wasn't her original plan, but the main reason Katherine had survived this long was because she was adaptable to even the most unexpected things. In fact that's where life often got most interesting, and Katherine couldn't recall being more interested, or surprised or impressed for that matter, in something.

She also couldn't remember the last time she dished out a spanking. Especially not a proper spanking. However long it was it was definitely too long, because Katherine was having so much fun beating Bonnie's butt. Which was extremely satisfying because Bonnie had actually rendered her helpless before, and although it was only momentarily it was a clear sign that if Katherine wasn't careful this bitch could be the end of her. And now the super powerful Bennett Witch, who had bought herself and even The Originals to their knees, was bent over her knee taking everything Katherine gave her, which even included using her super speed and strength, if only briefly.

Mostly though Katherine just spanked Bonnie roughly by human standards, one blow directly after the other, that dark skin slowly becoming red and bruised under the relentless assault. This was because Katherine wanted to draw it out and make Bonnie wallow in her submission and humiliation, while Katherine revelled in her glee and dominance. Also she just loved watching Bonnie's big round cheeks jiggle and bounce for her under the force of every spank, and the Witch's cries of pain and pleasure of course, which became of pure pain during the brief moments that Katherine began using her super speed and strength. Yet still Bonnie didn't use her magic to stop her, or even complain, which again was so impressive.

Then without warning Katherine violently shoved Bonnie off her lap and ordered, "On your knees bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie whimpered.

Once Bonnie was in position Katherine smiled and softly said, "Good girl. You took that spanking so well I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, thought about it and then replied, "It doesn't matter what I think Mistress Elena. I'm just your bitch. But I would love a reward if you think I've earned it."

Katherine briefly glared at the sub before smiling, "That was the correct answer."

Bonnie hadn't been 100% sure before, but she was now. This wasn't her friend turned lover Mistress Elena. This was the evil vampire Katherine. Or for tonight Mistress Katherine, Bonnie both terrified and excited at the revelation. See, Mistress Elena did a good job of playing the cold, cruel Dom sometimes, but this was on a whole other level. More importantly when this beautiful brunette stood up so she could tower over her there was no warmth or love in her eyes as she stared down at Bonnie, just wicked delight. Which perhaps shouldn't be appealing, but it was, especially as Katherine slowly pulled off her dress to leave her in her sexy little underwear and high heels.

For a few long seconds Katherine allowed Bonnie to admire her beauty, then she asked, "Do you want to eat my pussy?"

"Yes Mistress Elena, more than anything." Bonnie answered truthfully.

"I thought so..." Katherine smiled knowingly, "But first I want you to kiss my feet. Mmmmmm yes, start with the shoes, and then I'll let you know when you can take them off and start with my bare feet."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie said, doing as she was told.

It was easy to assume that Katherine thought that this wasn't something that her doppelgänger had even considered, but she was dead wrong. Mistress Elena was a loving and thorough Dom who found all sorts of ways to give Bonnie the submission and humiliation she craved. It also helped that Mistress Elena had quite a nice shoe collection, although again these were a giveaway as the ones this woman was wearing were far too expensive to be from Mistress Elena's collection. Which in a way almost made it more of a thrill to press her lips to them, Bonnie making the first kiss linger before she covered the rest of the high heels in quick little pecks for who knows how long.

"Good, now lick them. Yes, that's it, slide your tongue all over them you little bitch." Katherine grinned, genuinely impressed. Then after a few more minutes she lifted one foot up and ordered, "Now clean the bottom. Lick the bottom of my heel clean you little slut! Fuck Bonnie, you're such a whore. Mmmmmm, my submissive little whore. Take my shoes off whore. It's time for you to worship my feet."

As she talked Katherine lifted one leg up and then the other, first allowing Bonnie to lick the bottom of her heels and then take them off so she could start kissing, and occasionally licking, the other brunette's bare feet. Thankfully the bottom of the heels didn't taste too bad all things considered, but Bonnie definitely preferred kissing Katherine's feet as they tasted better and because feet were erogenous she knew that Katherine was receiving more physical pleasure from it. Then again it was Katherine, so who knows. Either way Bonnie found herself spending a long time kissing all over the other girl's feet, eventually under Katherine's instructions taking each of the vampire's toes into her mouth and sucking on them one at a time. While of course Katherine continued to provide commentary.

"Yes, good girl, suck those toes. Mmmmmm, suck it like your boyfriend's cock..." Katherine taunted, before remembering exactly who Bonnie's boyfriend was the last time she checked and instead changing the subject. For that and because she was just tired of waiting, she ordered, "Oooooooh, that's good. That's very good. That's so good I think you deserve a reward. Mmmmmm, I think you've earned the privilege of licking my little pussy Bonnie, ohhhhhh, but don't just go straight for it. Tease me a little. Mmmmmm yeah, kiss your way up my leg. Slowly! Yes, that's it, nice and slow. Ooooooohhhhhhh fuck, good little dyke slut."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie said softly once Katherine gave her permission to kiss her way up, and then kept going even as Katherine kept talking.

Soon she reached Katherine's pussy, but instead of going right for it Bonnie continued teasing the other girl by making her way back down the other leg. This clearly annoyed Katherine, but she didn't tell her to stop. More importantly she didn't do anything to stop her. So Bonnie repeated the process a few times, fully prepared to point out that was technically what Katherine asked her for. Of course she ended up teasing herself just as much as the evil vampire, so it wasn't that long before Bonnie pressed her nose to Katherine's very wet panties and breathed in a scent which was so familiar, and yet different, before looking up at the dangerous woman with pleading eyes.

"Please Mistress Elena, can I take these off?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Yes..." Katherine smirked, "If you use your teeth."

Bonnie hesitated, not because she didn't want to do it, but because this was actually something she hadn't done before and she wanted to do it right. After a moment of contemplation she pretty much just went for it, slowly leaning forward and biting down on the right side of the panties, keeping her teeth as far away from Katherine's pussy as possible to decrease the likelihood of upsetting the vampire. She succeeded in biting down the fabric only the first time around and, after briefly patting herself on the back for it, started lowering her head down slowly, trying to make this as erotic as possible. Honestly Bonnie mostly felt silly and awkward, except when she looked up and saw the pleased expression on Katherine's face, that look making it all worth it.

About a minute later once Bonnie's chin was practically on the ground Katherine stepped out of the panties, spread her legs slightly and praised, "Good girl... now, take those used panties and put them in my underwear drawer."

There was a moment where the two women stared at each other, then Bonnie popped the panties out of her mouth and nodded, "Yes Mistress Elena."

"Put those panties back in your mouth!" Katherine snapped quickly, and almost becoming enraged when Bonnie tried to stand up, "And who told you you could stand? Crawl bitch. Mmmmm, shake that sexy ass as you crawl for me."

That last part was added almost sweetly, clearly trying to disguise the moment of genuine anger. Acting like she was simply shaking it off Bonnie replied, "Yes Mistress Elena, sorry Mistress Elena."

In truth Bonnie was a little shaken up. To the best of their collective knowledge Katherine was manipulating and calculating, and not normally one to unpredictably fly off the handle like say Mistress Elena's ex Damon Salvatore, which was why Bonnie had agreed to this plan. And she just adored Mistress Elena. But not all vampires were as nice as Mistress Elena. In fact Katherine was as evil as they came, but still Bonnie obeyed her, crawling over to Mistress Elena's underwear drawer and leaving her a little present. Little did Katherine know that rather than be horrified by it Mistress Elena would probably be delighted, and press the fabric against her face the first chance she got.

"Good, good." Katherine purred wickedly as Bonnie slowly crawled back towards her after doing what she asked, "Now you may have the privilege of eating my pussy."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie said eagerly, increasing her pace.

For a moment Katherine opened her mouth, looking like she was going to scold Bonnie for continuing to crawl slowly, but she clearly forgot all about it when Bonnie finished closing the distance and slid her tongue quickly over Katherine's cunt, causing the evil vampire to moan in pleasure. Those were the only sounds which came out of Katherine's mouth for the next couple of minutes as Bonnie eagerly repeated the process, lapping away at Katherine's pussy with rapid licks of her tongue. Normally she didn't do that right from the start, but Bonnie was trying to distract Katherine, and more importantly convince her to take the pussy licking before she postponed it anymore with wicked thoughts of leaving something else to taunt Mistress Elena.

It seemed to work, more or less, although it also caused Katherine to scold her, "Oooooooh Bonnie, that feels really good. But I must have warned you about licking me too quickly from the start. Mmmmmm, at least without permission. Yes, that's it, nice and slow, ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, slow down Bonnie. There's no hurry. Oh yes, you're going to spend plenty of time eating my pussy."

Honestly Bonnie had no problem with that. She loved eating pussy. Especially Mistress Elena's pussy, and Katherine's cunt tasted almost identical to that heavenly flavour. In fact Bonnie wondered for a moment if she was wrong and this really was Mistress Elena. But no, there was a very subtle difference, one she probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't spent so many glorious hours in between the legs of her Mistress. It was still a wonderful treat though, and Bonnie loved the fact that now she got the chance to savour it. And Katherine even thought this was her idea, which just made everything about this even more delicious.

Katherine continued giving Bonnie orders for the next few minutes in between long moans, groans, gasps and even a few whimpers of pleasure, although she really wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. No, she was just focused on the pure heaven that was having another girl going down on her. And oh, was Bonnie Bennett doing a surprisingly good job of it. Or perhaps not that surprising considering all this 'Mistress Elena' stuff, the thoughts of those words bringing a wicked smile to Katherine's face. But could it really be true? Could dear sweet Elena Gilbert really have turned into a Dom? One who would enslave her best friends?

If she had been asked one of those questions before walking into this room today Katherine would have most likely busted out laughing. And most likely killed the unfortunate person who asked her that question, because really if anyone had it thought was possible in her presence before it would been beyond absurd, and worthy of the sentence in her eyes. Yet the proof was kneeling in front of her and eagerly licking her pussy. Unless of course this was a practical joke gone way too far, or a bizarre technique by Bonnie to try and seduced her best friend, but neither seem plausible. Then again neither did the idea that Elena would become a dominatrix.

Elena certainly hadn't been that way when they had been having sex. Because of course Katherine hadn't been able to resist the once in a very long lifetime chance to seduce her mirror image to see if their bodies were truly identical. Other than a little wear and tear on her own, and Elena being human at the time, they had been which Katherine had somehow found disturbing and intoxicating at the same time. And God, her self-righteous personality might have been boring and frustrating, but towards the end Elena had been getting really good at eating pussy, and her little teenaged fuck holes had remained wonderfully tight even though Katherine had pounded into them thoroughly with her tongue, her fingers and her favourite strap-on.

Of course everything interesting about Elena was because of Katherine, the older doppelgänger sometimes having to literally force her counterpart into being remotely interesting. Especially during those first few times, Katherine forced to threaten and blackmail her way into Elena's almost virginal panties in a way which made her feel almost guilty in retrospect. Because unlike other vampires Katherine took pride in the fact she didn't need to compel others into sex. Compelling them to forget she was a vampire and not to scream if she drank from them before or during sex? Sure, but she had never been that lazy, or even forceful as she had been with Elena that first night.

Once Elena had adjusted to her new role as Katherine's fuck toy she had admittedly got a little more interesting, licking Katherine's cunt with as much enthusiasm as Bonnie now was, if not more. Although she had still lacked experience. The kind of which Bonnie now seem to have. Or at least more of it. Which was truly fascinating. And extremely hot, especially as it prompted Katherine to contemplate just how many times Bonnie had been in this position pleasing her precious Mistress Elena. Because given how thoroughly she was licking her pussy Bonnie must have been practically living in between Elena's legs.

Whether it was exceptional hand-me-down training or Bonnie was just a natural when it came to eating pussy Katherine didn't know and didn't particularly care. She was just so impressed at the way Bonnie was licking her in all the right places, had all the right times and with the exact amount of pressure she always wanted, especially when it came to her clit. God, part of Katherine just wanted to stand there forever in Elena's room having her doppelgänger's best friend playing with her clit. Especially when she wrapped her lips around it and began sucking it in between long licking sessions, gently at first, but gradually intensifie things without even needing to be asked, until Katherine just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me!" Katherine swore loudly, her eyes pitch black, her fangs sticking out and her face covered in veins as she growled like the animal she truly was, "Fuck me with your tongue! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, fuck me! Fuck me you dyke bitch! Stick your tongue inside meeeeeeee ooooooooooh fuck yeah, mmmmmmm, yes fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkkkkk aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh shit!"

Fortunately Katherine didn't really need to say much at all to get exactly what she wanted. In fact Bonnie made it crystal clear she knew exactly what she wanted by sliding her tongue against her entrance and leaving it there for a few long seconds which made Katherine want to literally rip her head off. Thankfully she was able to restrain herself as she was quickly rewarded for it by Bonnie slowly pushing her tongue inside her and then beginning to fuck her with it, quickly turning Katherine into a completely incoherent mess. Honestly it was a miracle she didn't give herself awayat that point. Although she could have, and she wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was that a pretty girl who knew what she was doing was going to make her cum.

If Katherine had a really tried she could have postponed her orgasm just so she could have enjoyed a few more seconds of Bonnie Bennett tongue fucking while thinking she was boring, or maybe not so boring, Elena Gilbert, and part of her was very tempted, but after all that build-up she just wanted to cum. She soon got her chance, Katherine allowing pure ecstasy to wash over her as she tilted her head back, let out an inhuman scream and came in Bonnie's mouth. That the 18-year-old successfully swallowed at least the majority of her cum was impressive, although Katherine had no intention of allowing her to move any time soon, and certainly not before she had completely covered Bonnie Bennett's pretty little face in girl cream.

Bonnie's face was already pretty covered in pussy cream as despite her best efforts some of it had escaped, and sadly it was the same story with Katherine's cum. There was just so much of it, and inevitably some escaped onto her face during that first orgasm. Of course Mistress Elena normally like to be tongue fucked to multiple climaxes, something Bonnie was perfectly willing to remind 'Mistress Elena' if she tried to pull away to soon in hopes of getting more of that heavenly cream into her belly were belonged. Although she should have known better, as Katherine tightened the already loose grip she had in her hair and shoved her face as deep as it would go into her cunt, making it crystal clear she didn't want her to move until she gave her permission too.

Most people would probably be terrified if a 500-year-old vampire shoved their faces in between her legs, and to be fair there was still part of Bonnie which was still pretty afraid, but it was all part of the plan, and this was one part that Bonnie had been very much looking forward too, and more than ever before she was determined to follow every single one of Mistress Elena's instructions. That meant hammering her tongue in and out of Katherine's cunt with every ounce of her strength just to get her to the next climax, and only then did she quickly pulled her tongue out, wrapped her mouth as tightly around the older woman's entrance as possible and then greedily swallowed the other brunette's cum. Or at least as much of it as she possibly could.

The amount she was able to swallow significantly decreased when Katherine started grinding her cunt into her face. Bonnie had plenty of experience with this thanks to Mistress Elena, but Katherine was stronger and faster, and even when Mistress Elena fucked her face like this Bonnie wasn't able to get all of her cum. But that was okay, Bonnie loved the feeling of another girl cumming all over her face, because it made her feel like such a slut. Or more accurately, a pussy loving lesbian slut. And when she was on her knees like this for Mistress Elena she felt like Mistress Elena's pussy loving lesbian slut, just like now she was Katherine's. Oh yes, no matter what happened next in this moment Bonnie was Katherine's pussy loving lesbian slut, and she loved that.

As much as she loved everything about this Katherine was being rougher with her than Mistress Elena, so much so it kind of hurt and more importantly it was becoming almost impossible to breathe, Bonnie's fingers tingling with magic which just wanted to come out and teach Katherine Ellison about mistreating her subs. Bonnie was even considering trying to playing it off as something Mistress Elena had ordered her to do just in case she ever got out of hand when Katherine finally pushed her away, Bonnie squeaking and she fell back onto her sore butt. Then Bonnie quickly got back on her knees like the obedient and well-trained sub she was, desperately hoping that Katherine wasn't about to leave without returning the favour and fucking her in some way. Ideally Mistress Elena's favourite way.

After several long seconds of gasping for breath Katherine panted, "Bring me something I can fuck you with."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie nodded, quickly obeying.

Katherine’s eyes then lit up as a short time after crawling away Bonnie crawled back, this time with a large strap-on dildo in her mouth. Then she smirked at the idea of submissive little Elena fucking her best friend with a toy like this, and then even wider at the idea of using Elena's strap-on to fuck Elena's best friend without either of them knowing about it. Almost more than anything, even actually achieving that, Katherine wanted to taunt Bonnie about it. But no, she remained strong, wiped that smirk off her face, took the dildo from Bonnie and strapped it around her waist like it was no big deal. Then she received another surprise.

"My ass is stretched and ready for you Mistress Elena." Bonnie said softly, her gaze lowered to the ground.

"Really?" Katherine grinned, unable to stop the reply even though it broke character.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie confirmed, and then against her better judgement added, "It's your favourite hole. I knew you'd want to use it, so I took the liberty of slipping a butt-plug up my ass after you left this morning. I only just removed it when I sensed you coming."

There was a long pause and then Katherine frowned, "Did I give you permission to stretch your ass like that?"

"No Mistress Elena." Bonnie admitted.

"Then why didn't you ask before I left?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, and then as Bonnie opened her mouth again quickly interrupted, "I don't want to hear your excuses, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie replied apologetically.

"Now, why don't you show me just how stretched out and ready that slutty little ass of yours is?" Katherine offered, phrasing it as a question while making it clear it was a demand, "Mmmmm yeah, finger that butt and show me how loose my favourite fuck hole is. And how badly you want it fucked. Oh yeah, get in the centre of the bed so I can get a perfect view of you preparing your bitch hole for me."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie said when Katherine finally stopped yapping.

Again Katherine was impressed by how well Bonnie had been trained, quickly retrieving a bottle of lubricant and then crawling into the centre of the bed without really needing to be asked, the entire time wiggling her ass back at Katherine enticingly, but especially when she got onto the bed. It was another thing that Elena had seemingly passed down as this was something Katherine had taught Elena to do for her before she left. Except Bonnie had a lot more 'junk in her trunk' than Elena did, her black booty jiggling ever so slightly with every little wiggle she gave Katherine, which just made the vampire want to anally violate her even more.

That desire only grew when Bonnie positioned herself in the middle of the bed, reached back with recently lubed up fingers and started rubbing lubricant into her most private hole. Then she very slowly pushed a finger all the way in, not stopping until she worked her way up to the knuckle before she started pumping that finger in and out of her own ass hole. Any self-respecting person would be horrified of being told to do this, especially in front of someone else, but the powerful Witch just moaned like the shameless anal whore she clearly was. Or had been turned into by the perhaps formally boring Elena Gilbert, Katherine never forgetting that throughout the little show Bonnie put on for her.

She was very impressed that Bonnie continued to moan as she added a second and even a third finger into her butt hole, however as impressive as it was and is much as it turned Katherine on it made it increasingly hard to be just an observer. That was why it wasn't that long before Katherine joined Bonnie on the bed, picking up the bottle of lubricant that the Witch had discarded and using a generous portion of it on her newly acquired cock while continuing to watch the beautiful show in front of her. Then Katherine pushed Bonnie's hand away and replaced it with her strap-on with every intention of penetrating her prey.

At the last moment Katherine decided to push her luck, "You want this cock up your ass?"

"Yes Mistress Elena." Bonnie replied without hesitation.

"Then beg for it." Katherine commanded, beginning to slide her cock up and down Bonnie's ass crack.

"Please Mistress Elena, fuck my ass!" Bonnie immediately began begging, "Please fuck my slutty little ass hole. Please? I want your big cock up my ass soooooo bad Mistress Elena. Please give it to me. Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me, fuck me in the butt, fucking fuck my bitch hole! Please fuck me Mistress Elena! I need to be fucked by you. Oh fuck!"

Bonnie gasped and tried not to tense when she finally felt Katherine pressing the tip of her cock against her ass hole and pushing forwards. Honestly Bonnie had been expecting a little teasing followed by a rough anal penetration. Mistress Elena hadn't shared her concern when she ordered, but just in case she had been sodomising Bonnie extra frequently and making her walk around with a butt-plug stuffed up her ass just in case. Bonnie had very much like that preparation as it made her feel like a total slut, but she was relieved and grateful for the fingering, the lube and now the as it turns out slow penetration. Looking behind her, which she could just about awkwardly do, Bonnie guess from the look on Katherine's face that this was more for the vampire's enjoyment than her own, but she still appreciated it.

Of course after a few weeks of nearly non-stop butt fucking, and over six months of regularly giving up her ass to her best friend turned Mistress, Bonnie's slutty little butt hole welcomed being stretched and penetrated, and in what felt like no time at all Bonnie was gasping out again, this time in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the head of Katherine's cock slid through her anal ring and into her bottom. Again surprising her in a good way Katherine then gave Bonnie a few seconds to adjust before sliding inch after inch inside her. Which again was probably for Katherine's benefit, but it was definitely something Bonnie benefited from.

As Katherine slid her strap-on into Bonnie's butt slowly but easily the 18-year-old began moaning softly, Katherine again giving away that she wasn't really Mistress Elena because Mistress Elena knew just how much of an anal whore Bonnie really was. Which was both a blessing and a curse. Obviously it made it easier to surrender her ass to the evil vampire who might hurt her in the process of dominating her, and it meant pleasing Mistress Elena by willingly performing the greatest act of submission with ease, but Bonnie sometimes worried that her ass was getting a bit too slutty. After all thanks to her vampire healing Caroline's butt eventually recovered to virgin tightness no matter how hard Mistress Elena fucked it, and despite Mistress Elena swearing that she liked the contrast it sometimes bothered Bonnie.

Right now was not one of those times, because it meant that in what felt like seconds Katherine's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of her cock was buried up Bonnie's slutty little black ass. Which of course made her let out an extra loud moan of satisfaction, which obviously made Katherine even more tempted to taunt her about it, maybe even if it giveaway who she truly was. But Katherine remain strong and officially began to butt fuck Bonnie, the Witch continuing to moan as the small amount of initial discomfort quickly faded and soon she felt nothing but pleasure from what had quickly become her favourite act thanks to her wonderful Mistress Elena.

Katherine spent most of the anal penetration mesmerised by the sight of Bonnie's butt hole stretching for her dick, and then stretching around it as it slowly entered the other girl's rectum. She had always liked inflicting this ultimate humiliation on another woman ever since she had first tried it centuries ago, especially when that woman was powerful in some way. And oh, was Bonnie Bennett powerful. She always had been, but since the first meeting she'd only got stronger as she tapped into more of her magic, and now she was even a genuine threat to a vampire as ancient as Katherine. And here she was, face down and spreading her cheeks so Katherine could have the best view of her strap-on violating the Witch's most private hole.

Just when Katherine didn't think it could get any better she suddenly became aware of Bonnie moaning in pleasure. Part of her had heard it all along, after all she wasn't deaf, the opposite really, but to truly realise just how loud and pleasure filled it was filled Katherine with great sadistic joy which appeared on her face in the form of an evil smile. Or maybe that had been there since she first penetrated Bonnie's ass. Or even when she walked in on this beautiful black girl completely naked in her doppelgänger's room. Whatever the case Katherine couldn't help smile, laugh and inevitably taunt her pray, if only just a little so she didn't give the game away.

"That's it Bonnie, moan for me. Moan for your Mistress as she fucks you up the ass!" Katherine gleefully taunted, delivering a few extra hard thrusts to squeeze more moans from the 18-year-old Witch, "Mmmmmm yes, moan as I fuck this big, beautiful black butt of yours. Moan as your Mistress owns your ass hole. Yes that's it, fucking moan for me you little anal slut! Moan!"

Obedient little slut that Bonnie had now proven that she was she did indeed moan. Better yet she began moaning Elena's name, never forgetting to put Mistress in front of it like the well-trained slut she apparently was, further impressing Katherine and giving her a thrilling vision of her submissive and boring doppelgänger in the position she was now in. It was still hard to imagine, and something Katherine would have never contemplated before today, but it was something she would never be able to stop thinking about. And it was definitely something she was going to have to see for herself. Although that was just a thought in the back of her mind at the moment, as her main focus was still on sodomising Bonnie.

It was impossible for that not to be Katherine's main focus given that she still had a perfect view of her strap-on cock pumping in and out of Bonnie's obscenely stretched butt hole. Just as importantly the moans of pleasure were quickly joined by gasps, whimpers and cries which was just as endearing as the moans, and eventually they were joined by one of Katherine's favourite things in the world. Begging. Begging for mercy. Begging for more. Begging for permission to cum. It was all such music to Katherine's ears, so much so she allowed it to continue for quite a while before finally giving Bonnie what she so desperately wanted.

"Harder! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me harder Mistress Elena!" Bonnie begged, being careful to refer to the woman as Mistress Elena, "Fuck my ass! Please Mistress Elena fuck my ass hard and make me cum! Mmmmmm pound my slutty little butt hole and make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass! Please, please, please Mistress Elena, destroy my little bitch hole and make me cum for you! I want to cum. Ooooooooh Goooooodddddd, I need to cum! Please Mistress Elena sodomise me, sodomise me hard and deep and make me cum. I want to cum for you. I need to cum for my Mistress! Please? Please just do it."

Bonnie moaned, gasped and most frequently of all whimpered pathetically in between all that begging and still Katherine didn't show her mercy. Not that she had been expecting her too. In a way Bonnie was even happy about it. Because while Katherine no doubt thought this was something else Mistress Elena wouldn't do again she would be wrong, and the long drawn-out butt fucking would make Bonnie cum extra hard, and she had no doubt this would be no exception even if she wasn't giving up her most private hole to the woman she was devoted too. Although in a way she was, because she was only surrendering her ass hole to Katherine because Mistress Elena wanted her too, the thought of that making Bonnie smile into the bed sheets as the pleasure became torturous.

Luckily Bonnie was a total pain slut, and this was her favourite type of pain. Feeling so much overwhelming pleasure that she was on the verge of orgasm only to be denied by her lover was a heaven Bonnie struggled to describe, especially when she was being fucked in the ass, because surely there could be no greater act of submission or humiliation than this, making it easily her favourite sex act. Or thing to do ever. And the only way this could be better was if it was her beloved childhood friend Mistress Elena doing this to her. Although the fact that it was someone who looked just like her made it easy to pretend, making the moments before she got exactly what she wanted as close to perfect as possible, and what happened next was so close that she couldn't tell the difference.

"Be careful what you wish for bitch!" Katherine interrupted Bonnie's constant begging.

With those few words Katherine tightened her grip on Bonnie's waist and increased the pace. To Bonnie's delight, and a little disappointment, Katherine proved she was capable of at least a little mercy by providing some build up before she inevitably started pounding Bonnie's butt hole with her supernatural strength. If the switch had been sudden Bonnie could have probably taken it, albeit with some magic to dull the pain or fix the immediate damage to her most private hole but instead she felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure. The kind of overwhelming pleasure which easily made her cum over and over again shortly after Katherine really got going.

They were the type of climaxes which made her scream at the top of her lungs, her body shake violently and her cum to squirt out of her cunt, a.k.a. the kind of orgasms she had no idea she could receive until she had first submitted to Mistress Elena, Bonnie smiling happily as she thought of her best friend and now Dom. That was pretty much her one coherent thought for the next few minutes, and then she didn't even have that as her mind melted away as she truly became nothing but an orifice for another woman to use for her pleasure. And more importantly a fuck hole to please Mistress Elena, even though despite what it looks like it wasn't Mistress Elena who was fucking her in the butt.

Katherine meanwhile was fighting off her own orgasm, or more accurately orgasms as she had no doubt she would have more than one thanks to this wonderful experience. Of course normally she wasn't one to deny herself pleasure, but on certain occasions she could do it for the greater good. Not to give Bonnie pleasure. Of course not. This was about savouring the exquisite pleasure of anally violating one of her doppelgänger's precious best friends, one who was more dear to her than she realised, and sending boring old Elena Gilbert a message that she and Bonnie would never forget. That message? That even if she tried to be interesting Elena would always be second best to Katherine. Always.

Also Katherine would always be the better top, something she proved as she effortlessly made Bonnie cum so many times that ultimately she passed out from her multiple orgasms. And she didn't even use all her supernatural strength to do it, even though it was very tempting. Which of course would do serious damage to Bonnie's insides, but Katherine could fix that. Or better yet she could leave Elena to do that, the idea of Elena walking into her bedroom to find her best friend Bonnie laying face down with a completely ruined ass hole finally pushing Katherine over the edge of that orgasm she had been fighting against, and sure enough it was quickly followed by a lot more.

Wanting to finish in style Katherine increase the pace ever so slightly as she allowed everything to wash over her. The way that the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit, the way Bonnie's juicy ass was jiggling against her thighs with every thrust, the contrast of their skin tones and most of all the sheer joy of sodomising another woman, a woman so close to her doppelgänger, making her multiple orgasms so wonderfully powerful. Then, as even her supernatural stamina was beginning to feel drained, Katherine yanked her strap-on out of Bonnie's butt hole, stepped back and smirked at the damage she had done.

Bonnie's ass hole was gaping obscenely wide and deep, Katherine unable to resist taking a picture on her phone just in case it healed somewhat before Elena got to see it. Of course Katherine considered finding Elena and bringing her here just so she could see what she had done to her bitch, and the thought was very tempting. But no. Katherine wanted Elena to stumble across this for herself. Or better yet for one of her precious friends to find Bonnie like this in Elena's room first. Which made her think about those friends, specifically her other female best friend Caroline and wonder if she was now like Bonnie, a sub to Mistress Elena. Then in a matter of seconds Katherine got dressed and left to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Katherine wasted no time in getting to Caroline's house, which she still thankfully had access to after compelling Caroline's mother, who conveniently wasn't anywhere in the house. However Caroline was, and exactly where Katherine had been expecting her to be, namely on her knees completely naked and waiting for her precious Mistress Elena. Honestly not smiling gleefully at the sight was one of the hardest things Katherine ever had to do, but it was totally worth it for the chance to use both of Elena's best friends as the lesbian fuck toys they had become without Elena's knowledge. In fact anything would be, Katherine more than willing to do what was necessary to make sure this opportunity didn't slip through her fingers.

"Hello Mistress Elena." Caroline greeted softly, cautiously looking up at the brunette, then at what she still had in her hand, "Did Bonnie pass out again before she could clean your cock?"

"Yes." Katherine grinned, although luckily that expression was probably in character, "Why don't you do it for me?"

"Gladly Mistress Elena." Caroline said brightly before opening her mouth wide.

Even after everything she had just been through with Bonnie Katherine couldn't help but be amaze. Katherine would have thought for sure this was something Elena wouldn't push on her friends, and especially Caroline wouldn't be willing to do. It seemed Katherine had done a better job of fucking the boring prude out of Elena than she thought, and Elena had definitely return the favour, because not only was Caroline willing to do this but she was eager, her eyes lighting up when she saw the dildo which a few minutes ago had been up Bonnie's butt and then even moaning like a little ATM whore when Katherine pushed the fake cock into her mouth and began to shamelessly suck on it.

As Caroline started really going to town on that cock Katherine felt a weird sense of pride. Mostly for her own training being so effective, even when it was handed down by an inferior version of her, but at the same time she felt pride for her doppelgänger. For boring Elena, which she hadn't thought was possible. Then again she wouldn't have thought boring Elena would be capable of this. It actually made her want to come face to face with her again so she could see just how not boring she had truly become. First though she would encourage Caroline, or more accurately praise her, as in such a short time the younger girl had already started shoving the dildo down her throat, obviously determined to get every drop of Bonnie's anal juices. Just like Katherine would have trained her to do, if she had been the one to do it.

"That's it bitch, suck it! Mmmmmm, suck that cock!" Katherine purred, "Suck all your best friend's butt juice off of my big cock! Mmmmmm, and clean it by stuffing every inch of it down your whore throat! Oh fuck Caroline, you've become such a nasty little slut. Mmmmmm, and you know what happens to nasty little sluts, don't you Care?"

There was a brief pause and then Caroline cautiously removed her mouth from the dildo and said, "Yes Mistress Elena."

"What?" Katherine pushed.

"They get spanked Mistress Elena?" Caroline replied, unable to keep a slight questioning tone out of her voice. Luckily she was correct.

"That's right bitch." Katherine grinned, strolling over to the bed and sitting down on it before raising an eyebrow, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry Mistress Elena." Caroline apologise quickly before crawling into position.

Just like when she had Bonnie in this oh so vulnerable position Katherine took her time to admire the prize in front of her. Caroline's ass wasn't quite as nice as Bonnie's, or Elena's for that matter, but it was still cute and very spank-able. Although Caroline's butt being spank-able had a lot to do with Caroline herself, who was a stuck up little bitch Katherine regretted not putting in her place a long time ago. She would have if she hadn't been so busy teaching Elena her place, but apparently she needed to re-educate her doppelgänger. Maybe Caroline too. But that was getting ahead of herself. For now Katherine would just play with Caroline's ass and let the little sub anticipate the pain she so richly deserved.

Caroline loved every part of being spanked. It still kind of embarrassed her, but she was a total pain slut, and was often cheeky or disobedient with Mistress Elena just so that she would end up over the knee of her childhood friend. Of course despite how this looked this wasn't her beloved Mistress Elena. If it was she would have taken the opportunity to reassure her that's who it was. But she hadn't, which was both thrilling and scary, because who knows what Katherine would do to her. And who knows what she had done to Bonnie, Caroline trying to put that out of her mind but it was impossible when Katherine just left her in that position for so long, allowing her to mind wander.

It somewhat helped when Katherine gently placed her hand on her ass and then began squeezing it, making Caroline feel like a piece of meat. Which she also loved, as it emphasised her submission and was so wonderfully humiliating. Although she didn't like it as much as being spanked, and she certainly didn't like it as much as the other fun things she did with Bonnie and Mistress Elena, so Caroline hope that Katherine wouldn't take too long on this. Unsurprisingly she took longer than Caroline would have liked, but what was even more unsurprising was that there was a limit to Katherine's patients and eventually she did smack Caroline's ass nice and hard.

As that caused Caroline to cry out in mostly pleasure Katherine smirked and murmured, "Pain slut."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Caroline grinned, "You know I am."

There was a brief pause in which Caroline wondered if that had been the wrong thing to say. Worried that Katherine would push the issue. Or worse that Katherine would just kill her on the spot. Luckily it resulted in the best possible outcome, Katherine beginning to rain down blow after blow straight onto Caroline's ass with barely a second pause in between. Then it seemed to get even faster, and harder, Katherine gradually working up to using what had to be every ounce of her supernatural speed and strength that 500 years had gifted her. And through it all Caroline cried in pleasure. Well, mostly.

Especially towards the end there was plenty of pain in her voice, she was squirming over Katherine's knee, and she was literally crying with tears flying down her cheeks at a rapid rate. But through it all Caroline loved it, especially the part where there was pretty much no waiting once the spanking began. Because Caroline loved Mistress Elena, she really did, but she always insisted on giving her a gentle spanking at first and then slowly build up to a brutal butt beating, as if she was still human or something. No, Caroline had been a vampire longer than Mistress Elena, and therefore not only did she take whatever she had to give her she needed whatever she gave her, and welcomed it from Katherine now. She even hoped that after all this maybe Mistress Elena would take a few lessons from Katherine's brutal playbook.

Katherine had a smirk on her face pretty much through every moment of brutalising Caroline's poor little butt. She couldn't have helped it even if she wanted too, and she really, really didn't. This was all just so delightful. Having this stuck up bitch squirming on her lap, her firm ass jiggling and discolouring from the force of the blows, and best of all Caroline screams of pain were music to her ears. Especially as she'd needed to earn those screams, as Caroline had proven to be the biggest pain slut Katherine had ever met. And that was really saying something. Hell, she remembered 'Mistress Elena' used to love getting her pretty little butt spanked. Not that she'd ever admit it. But Caroline was truly in a league of her own.

Such a positive reaction, combined with the fact that she was on a high from dominating Bonnie, caused Katherine to skip straight to the good stuff sooner than ever before. Because even though Katherine had done some truly brutal things in order to stay alive even she wasn't normally as hard on a butt right from the get go. After all, a spanking was supposed to be enjoyable for both parties, and normally that required at least a little teasing first. Which in a way Katherine had given Caroline, just not in the way that she was used too. And now she didn't think she could stop, especially as she watched Caroline's butt cheeks rapidly turn bright pink, to red, and then eventually a dark and bruised mess.

Even with her supernatural stamina and durability Katherine found herself getting tired, and her hand ached from all the spanking. Usually she didn't even break a sweat, but that's because most of the time she spanked someone it was a weak and feeble human girl she had chosen to make her plaything for the night. But any momentary fatigue, and pain in her hand, was worth it for hearing Caroline scream like this, and causing her ass to look so damaged. Even if with Caroline's vampire healing it would only be very temporary. Of course the moment of fatigue was a wake-up call. It reminded Katherine just how horny she was, and given how much Caroline was getting off on this it was high time that she was the one getting off.

So without warning Katherine pushed Caroline off of her, stood up and ordered, "That was fun, but it's my turn for some satisfaction, so get over here and eat me bitch."

"Yes Mistress Elena." Caroline murmured, rushing to do as she was told.

This ultimately, and unsurprisingly, caused Katherine to smirk as the little bitch fumbled to undo the harness to the strap-on which had been digging into her stomach the entire spanking, and had so recently been up her best friend's butt. And would be up her butt soon enough. From the way that Caroline took the time to gently place it on her bed with such reverie she must have known what was coming, or at least had a pretty good guess, and Katherine certainly didn't complain as she wouldn't have wanted it been dropped carelessly on the floor. Still, while she gave her the time to properly get the cock out of the way Katherine then grabbed Caroline's long blonde hair and shoved that pretty little face of hers directly into her cunt.

"I said eat me bitch!" Katherine growled, "Mmmmmm yes, eat my pussy. Eat it you little dyke, oooooooh yesssssss, that's it, good girl. Just like that, ohhhhhhh, take it easy! There's no rush."

Caroline was normally a big fan of starting out with a slow and gentle pussy licking, but Katherine's cunt was still leaking girl cum from whatever she did to Bonnie, and it had been difficult enough not to bury her face in between the other girl's legs as soon as she came in. When she finally had permission Caroline's mouth had began watering, and it was all she could do not to use her vampire speed to remove the harness, as she guessed Katherine would want the visual of her kneeling before her and taking it off. Likewise she guessed that Katherine would want to enjoy seeing her slowly lean into lick her pussy. Although she had been wrong about that last one.

When Katherine shoved her face between her legs Caroline thought, and hoped, that maybe the brunette would want to get off fast and hard, which would have been more than fine with the blonde. She was feeling super horny from the spanking, the fact that this was her third ever pussy she was about to taste, and even the idea that Katherine could have done anything to Bonnie. Then the heavenly flavour of Katherine's cum had hit her taste-buds and for a few long seconds Caroline devolved into the wild animal she truly was, frantically licking and even sucking the other woman's pussy in a ravenous need to get all of her cum. At least until she was punished for it.

Even though that punishment only came in the form of a tug on her hair and a warning look it was enough to convince Caroline to slow her role. After all she took pride in being a good sub and pleasing her Dom, even if it wasn't the one she was used too. More importantly, this was dangerous vampire Katherine Pierce. Intentionally pissing her off wasn't exactly a great plan, and she had orders from her true Mistress Elena to please this pretender in any way possible. So Caroline slowed down the force of her licks, and gave up the sucking entirely, so she could tease Katherine's pussy. Well, she might have also licked around it so she could get any escaped cum, but only in between a steady series of pussy licks.

It was a bit of a struggle to calm her libido after drinking cum, but she did the same thing every time she fed off of the human, only this was more enjoyable because she got more pussy juice in the process. It wasn't quite as delicious as girl cum, but it did give Caroline the opportunity to compare Katherine's taste to that of her other lovers. Unsurprisingly she was eerily similar to Mistress Elena, yet noticeably different. Or maybe that was just because her senses widened, making her wonder if Bonnie noticed. Or did she just think Katherine didn't taste as nice because she wasn't Mistress Elena? Not that Katherine tasted bad, just no one, not even Bonnie could compare with the taste of Mistress Elena. Still, she was as ever eager to please, and Caroline really liked pleasing pussy.

Katherine had realised that fact from the way Caroline had been looking at her since she entered the room, especially when the other girl was on her knees before her. Which made Katherine mad that she hadn't realised before those looks that Caroline was a born pussy licker, or at least a born submissive, because she could have been having a lot more fun in Mystic Falls than she did last time with three lesbian sluts instead of just one. On the bright side Katherine would have plenty of chances to make up for that mistake, and punish Caroline and Bonnie, after she officially made them hers. Oh yes, then there would be no more of this Mistress Elena nonsense. Only Mistress Katherine. Yes, Katherine really liked the sound of that. Hell, she could practically hear it already.

Or maybe that was just her constant encouragement, "Ooooooooh yesssssss, that's it you little bitch, lick me! Lick my pussy, ohhhhhhh fuck! That feels so good. Sooooooo gooooodddddd, oh fuck! Now give me more. Tongue, oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss, that's it, good girl. Mmmmmmm, oh Caroline, sometimes I forget what an amazing little cunt lapper you are."

Before Katherine could even give the order Caroline started touching her clit with every other swipe of her tongue. Even in the frantic beginning Caroline had remembered to avoid it like the well-trained cunt licker she clearly was, and thus she was just about able to stop from overstimulating Katherine when she wasn't ready for it. Of course now she was very ready for a little more stimulation, and instead of going right for it or lingering too long Caroline started giving her clit just the right amount of attention to keep things nice, gentle and teasing, which was exactly what Katherine wanted right now. Exactly what she had taught Elena to give her.

Ah yes, there was the same delicious irony that Katherine had so enjoyed while fucking Bonnie. She had made Elena her little plaything for her own amusement. Because she could. And more importantly, because it was thrilling for a narcissist like Katherine to do wicked and wonderful things to someone who was literally the mirror image of herself. But that's all it was supposed to be. A thrilling distraction from the constant danger her life was in. But now her true enemy was distracted Katherine could now pluck the fruits of her earlier labour and play with three submissive sluts instead of just one. At least for as long as she found it amusing. And she had boring Elena Gilbert to thank for it.

Perhaps Katherine would have to think of a new nickname for her doppelgänger, because suddenly boring Elena didn't seem appropriate at all. Then again perhaps she would keep it, as it was a wonderful little reminder of how sweet and innocent the girl had been until Katherine got her claws into her, and turned her into such a perverted lesbian that Elena had seduced her own best friends and turned them into her little dyke bitches. Yes, that was probably what Katherine would do. Call Elena boring while the poor girl licked her ass hole while Elena's best friends took it in turns to eat her pussy, perhaps with the other displaying their holes and begging to be fucked.

The fantasy was so vivid that Katherine could practically feel Elena's tongue against her butt hole, and picture Bonnie displaying her freshly fucked ass hole. Which in turn increased her arousal, Katherine opening her mouth to order Caroline to give her more only for the other vampire to again give it to her without asking, this time in the form of beginning to linger her tongue on her clit, and even take it into her mouth for a gentle sucking. Just like before this was so distracting that Katherine forgot all about talking dirty for a little while and just enjoyed that attention, before ultimately she returned to her senses and began feeling a little annoyed.

She trained Elena to anticipate her needs, but there was a difference between anticipating something and denying her the chance to demand it. Luckily for Caroline she didn't make the same mistake again, Katherine smirking with delight as it eventually became clear that Caroline was waiting for her permission to make her cum like a good sub should. Which of course just inspired Katherine to stay silent for even longer so she could truly savour having both of Elena's best friends eat her out, one after the other. With perhaps Elena next. Oh yes, Katherine liked the sound of that. Although not as much as cumming in Caroline's mouth, and even though she was able to hold back from doing that for quite a while inevitably Katherine gave into the desire.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck me!" Katherine moaned a few times, deliberately trying to be vague, before making her desires clear, "Fuck my pussy! Oh yes, fuck it with your tongue. Oh fuck! Yes that's it, I want your tongue inside me. You know I do you little bitch, so just do it. Tongue fuck me! Mmmmm, fuck me like a good little dyke bitch, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, just like that, ooooooooooh FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU DYKE! OHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME WITH YOUR LITTLE DYKE TONGUE AND MAKE ME FUCKING CUM! MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME FUCKING CUM MAKE ME FUCKING CUM AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Even though she did her best to keep talking dirty for as long as she could, especially after trailing off earlier, Katherine found her words quickly dissolving into curses and gibberish, and then just gibberish. Likewise while she tried to make her words demanding as possible they often sounded way more pleading than she would have liked, and Katherine was just grateful that the effect that there was no one else here and they were both too far gone to really register it, albeit for very different reasons. Caroline quickly lost in her desire to please, and gulping down the cream of which was now pouring into her mouth which was currently tightly wrapped around Katherine's cunt. As for Katherine, she was too busy cumming.

She almost came just from the feeling of Caroline pushing her tongue into her cunt, and maybe even from the moment the younger vampire paused with every inch of her tongue inside her, allowing them both to savour the sensation, but Katherine definitely came when the other girl started thrusting her tongue in and out of her. Oh yes, she came. She came so God damn hard. She came in another girl's mouth, and the little lesbian ate it up like her life depended on it, the sound of each swallow deafening to Katherine even as she filled the room with the sound of her happy screams, and she became lost in the wonderful pleasure.

Caroline loved swallowing cum. She had used to love doing it for guys, but it was even better with girls. Everything was better with girls. Or at least better with Bonnie and Mistress Elena. Or it had, because now Caroline had tasted the cum of a girl who wasn't someone she adored she was willing to officially call girl cum better. At least for her, and in this a rare moment of selfishness that was all that mattered to Caroline. As soon as Katherine's cum hit her taste-buds all Caroline cared about was swallowing every drop of that heavenly liquid, which was why she pulled her tongue out of the other girl, wrapped her lips tightly around the older vampire's entrance, and concentrated on swallowing Katherine's cum.

Luckily for her Katherine was far too preoccupied with her climax to really care, but as Caroline really didn't want to risk upsetting the dangerous woman she quickly switched back to the tongue fucking and worked on making Katherine cum. Just like Mistress Elena had taught her too. And just like with Mistress Elena, and Bonnie for that matter, Caroline was able to bring the woman she was fucking to multiple orgasms, which was both satisfying and frustrating. Satisfying because Caroline always craved pleasing other people. Frustrating because she craved a little attention of her own. But as she was sure she would soon receive it Caroline ignored the urge to reach down and touch herself in favour of trying to up the ante a little bit.

However before she could slide a hand upwards, so she could slip a finger or two into Katherine's cunt, the evil vampire grabbed the back of her head with both hands this time and started grinding into her face. Well, she kept the hand on the back of her head throughout keeping her in place, as if Caroline truly wanted to go somewhere, but now Katherine was using every ounce of her strength to keep Caroline in place as she fucked her face. Again Caroline didn't want to go anywhere, as it wasn't like the lack of oxygen would kill her, and she loved it when Mistress Elena did this to her. Although Mistress Elena was never quite so brutal.

While this couldn't kill her it did reach the point that Caroline was having so much trouble breathing she thought for sure she was going to pass out, and that was scary because she had no idea what Katherine would do given half the chance with her unconscious body. Although in that moment it wasn't as upsetting as the thought of missing out on all that yummy girl cum. Even then it meant that after all this grinding her face would be thoroughly coated in cum, so it was kind of worth it, especially as she would get to wear that cum on her face while hopefully getting fucked. And Caroline thought it was highly unlikely at this point she wasn't about to be fucked, and fucked hard. And God, was she looking forward to that.

Katherine had absolutely no intention of leaving without thoroughly defiling Caroline Forbes, and that definitely included a nice hard fucking. More specifically a nice hard butt fucking so she could really put this up tight little bitch in her place. But it was hard to tear herself away from Caroline's pretty little mouth, or equally pretty little face, when she was having so much fun fucking it. So Katherine kept going until even her vampire strength and stamina was threatening to fail her, and even then she didn't give Caroline or herself a break as she roughly pulled the younger girl's head back and then shoved her tongue down her throat.

Both girls then let out an audible moan, which would have probably been deafening in the silent room even if they didn't have super hearing, as Katherine tasted herself on Caroline's lips and tongue, and later deep inside her mouth and a little over her face. It was very tempting to lick that pretty little face clean, but no. Katherine wanted it nice and covered with her cum while she was fucking Caroline up the ass. Which she was eager to get too, so during the kissing Katherine reached over, grabbed hold of the previously discarded harness and strapped it onto herself, so when she finally broke the kiss she could look even more intimidating when she straightened up in front of Caroline again.

"Suck my cock. Get it nice and wet for your slutty little bitch hole." Katherine ordered, and then smirked as Caroline immediately did as she was told, "Oh yeah, that's it, suck it you little cock sucker! Mmmmm, get it sloppy wet for your butt hole. Yes Caroline, I'm going to fuck you up the ass. You like the sound of that, don't you? Yeahhhhh, you're a greedy little anal whore, just like Bonnie. And I'm going to fuck your ass just like I fucked Bonnie's, deep and hard, so I can make you cum like the little bitch you are. Suck it good Caroline, because it's the only lube you're getting. That means I advise taking it down your whore throat bitch!"

At this point Caroline already had half of the dildo in her mouth, so the head of the cock had to be pressing against the entrance to her throat, or just inside it. With those last words from Katherine the greedy little cock whore smiled around the strap-on and then slowly lowered her mouth until it was wrapped around the base, announcing the entire length was stuffed into her mouth and down her throat. Caroline then showed off for a couple of long seconds as she stayed perfectly still, then she started slowly bobbing her head up and down, making sure that every single inch of the dildo was coated with a fresh layer of saliva.

Katherine just admired the sight for maybe a minute or so, and then she ordered, "Okay, that should be more than enough for a anal whore like you, now bend over and give me that ass. Not on the floor, moron. On the bed. Oh yeah, I want you face down, ass up and spreading your cheeks like a proper anal whore. Yes, that's it. Good girl. That's a good little anal whore."

Again Katherine admired this latest sight for a minute or so, before slowly taking her place behind Caroline and then pausing again. She couldn't help think of all the other women she had done this to, but particularly Caroline's friends. Caroline might not have a big juicy butt like Bonnie, and she certainly didn't have the perfect ass of Elena and herself, but it was still very cute, and Caroline's butt hole looked very fuck-able. Which Katherine was eager to do, but she couldn't help teasing Caroline a little, first by sliding her strap-on up and down the other girl's ass crack, and then with her favourite form of teasing. Verbal degrading.

"You want to get your ass fucked, don't you Caroline?" Katherine smirked.

"Yes Mistress Elena." Caroline quickly replied.

"How badly do you want to be fucked in the ass like a little whore?" Katherine pushed.

"Really, really bad Mistress Elena." Caroline said, cautiously adding, "Please fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck me in the ass like a little whore."

"You can do better than that." Katherine pushed again with a smile.

With the green light Caroline started shamelessly begging, "Oh please Mistress Elena, please fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me in the ass like a little whore. Ass fuck me like the little anal whore I am Mistress Elena! Please, just fuck my ass. I wanna be butt fucked. I want to be fucked deep and hard up the butt Mistress Elena, please fuck me. Fuck my butt. Please just, oh God!"

Caroline paused her begging momentarily when she finally felt Katherine beginning to push forward, causing her ass hole to slowly begin to stretch. The main reason for the pause was not because of the feeling of stretching, oh no, but because Caroline was genuinely shocked that Katherine didn't just ram forwards and penetrate her with one hard thrust. She was also a little disappointed, because as a vampire she could take that kind of abuse no problem, even if Mistress Elena almost never gave it to her, regardless of how much she begged. Caroline had taken it for granted that Katherine would do it, although there was something to be said for savouring the sensation of having her butt hole stretched by an invading object.

That was probably the main reason Katherine was going slowly too, only it was the sight of the stretching the other vampire was getting to enjoy, which Mistress Elena had previously confessed to loving. Maybe it was a doppelgänger thing? Or maybe a top thing? Caroline didn't know, and she didn't really care. She certainly had no interest in topping, as she just loved everything about bottoming too much. It was shameful to admit, even to herself, but Caroline even enjoyed the sensation of getting her ass stretched and penetrated, although it was pretty clear to Bonnie and Mistress Elena given that she cried out in pleasure and continued begging when she was anally taken like this.

Unlike her childhood friends Caroline could tell that Katherine was just itching for the chance to mock her for her anal lust, but at least for now she didn't give her the satisfaction as she wouldn't let her get a word in edgeways. Not that Katherine needed it as Caroline would have been able to sense the triumphant smirk on the other girl's face even if she wasn't in a position where she could just about see it. Of course it just added to her humiliation, which she sure enjoyed, making it easier for her slutty little ass to stretch for every single inch of that dildo, Katherine's thighs coming to rest against her ass cheeks in what felt like seconds after the head of the older vampire's cock slid through her anal ring and deep into her bottom.

"Wow, that just slid in like a hot knife through butter." Katherine teased, "What's wrong Caroline, your healing ability not working properly? Or are you just that big of an ass whore?"

"I'm an ass whore Mistress Elena." Caroline replied without hesitation, unable to stop herself from smiling as she added, "You know I am."

"Yeah I do." Katherine growled lustfully, "I just love hearing you admit it. Mmmmmm, so go ahead whore, admit how much you love it up the ass! Admit the truth to Mistress Elena! Oh yeah, admit it, and maybe she'll fuck your ass."

Caroline didn't think she was in any danger of not getting her ass fucked, but just in case she happily proclaimed, "I'm an ass whore! I'm an ass whore who loves to get fucked hard and deep in my ass. Oh God Mistress Elena, I admit it. I admit I'm an ass whore who loves it up the ass. Please ass fuck me Mistress Elena, ohhhhhhh yessssssss, fuck me, fuck my ass, oooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

It didn't take long for Katherine to give Caroline exactly what she wanted, the brunette slowly pulling her hips back until over half of the dildo had been removed from the blonde's butt hole before pushing every inch back inside, both parts of that first slow thrust causing Caroline to cry out loudly in pleasure. The process was then repeated and all of a sudden Caroline was being fucked up the ass by someone other than Elena Gilbert for the first time in her life. It didn't matter that it was another girl with the same face, in fact it only made it more overwhelming, because now she was officially getting sodomised by her Mistress Elena's evil doppelgänger.

Katherine also found it overwhelming who she was doing this too, a wicked grin glued to her face the entire time that she butt fucked the best friend of her dear sweet doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. Or more accurately butt fucked her other best friend, after butt fucking the first. Oh yes, Katherine had now sodomised both of her doppelgänger's best friends, one after the other, and while Caroline's supernatural healing would ensure that Elena wouldn't find her face down with a gaping ass hole as proof of what her mirror image had done Katherine would be more than happy to give Elena a detailed account of how she ass fucked her best friends, who were now also apparently her bitches. And all the other way she used them for her pleasure. But Katherine was getting ahead of herself.

Especially when she had such a beautiful submissive sight in front of her, namely another woman's most private hole stretched open and on display for her as she slid a large strap-on cock in and out of it. Watching that cock initially penetrate Caroline's anal ring and then disappear into it had been thrilling enough, especially as throughout this Caroline spread open her ass cheeks like the clearly very well trained bitch she was. But there was just something special about this part of an ass fucking. It couldn't make her cum, but if anal sex was the ultimate display of dominance and submission then this gentle butt fucking allowed Katherine to savour her complete ownership of Caroline in that moment like nothing else. Oh yes, regardless of what happened later in this moment Caroline Forbes was her bitch, which delighted Katherine no end.

Like when she had taken Bonnie's butt Katherine wondered why she hadn't just done this years ago when she first came back to Mystic Falls. Apparently it would have been easier than she could have possibly imagined, given the way a bottom like Elena Gilbert had been able to so totally conquer these two sluts, and it could have been a lot of fun training the three of them together to be Katherine's lezzie bitches. But no, Katherine liked it better this way. After all, she'd had her fun training Elena back in the day, and would have fun breaking her again, this time in front of her best friends. And ultimately, the result would be the same, all three of these hotties kneeling before her as her obedient lesbian sex slaves. And who knows, maybe she would even fuck their boyfriends, all of them, in front of them just to hammer that point home.

The way Katherine remembered it the main reason she hadn't gone after Bonnie and Caroline was she hadn't really thought they would truly enjoy it. Well, actually the main reason was she wanted her doppelgänger all to herself, and Elena had been plenty to play with back in the day, but while Katherine was always sure her mirror image had a secret dark side she wasn't so sure about Caroline and/or Bonnie. As it turned out she'd been uncharacteristically wrong, and all three of them were submissive sluts who secretly loved it up the butt. Maybe Bonnie most of all, but it wasn't long before Caroline was moaning in pleasure, making Katherine smirk even more widely. Especially as she had no intention of giving Caroline what she clearly wanted unless she begged for it.

Caroline resisted the urge to beg for more for a very long time, partly because she wasn't exactly sure what 'Mistress Katherine' wanted her to do. If Katherine wanted her to beg Caroline would have probably done it immediately, and almost certainly if she ordered her too. Although after everything Katherine had done, turning her into a vampire with the intention of using and ultimately sacrificing her, Caroline kind of wanted to deny Katherine, and loved the idea that she was annoying her by continuing to take whatever she had to give her without begging for more. Then again who Katherine was and what she had done to her in a way only made this more enjoyable for the super submissive Caroline, as it was so humiliating for her to submit to this bitch. It was also proof of just how much she loved Mistress Elena and would be willing to do anything for her.

Of course the main reason Caroline kept herself from begging was she wanted to savour the feeling of this very special butt fucking. Her first ever by someone who wasn't Mistress Elena, and from someone she hated. Although even if it had been Mistress Elena she would have wanted to savour it, because surely there was no greater submission than the feeling of a large cock stretching one's back door. Caroline certainly didn't think so, and she loved every second of it. Although ultimately the gentle build up of pleasure meant it was inevitable that she would beg. It was just a matter of whether Katherine would lose her patients first or not.

Perhaps unsurprisingly it was ultimately Katherine, "You like that bitch? Don't answer that, I know you do. I know it from the way you're moaning like the shameless ass whore you are while I fuck you up the ass. Mmmmm, while Mistress Elena fucks you up your slutty little ass. Oh yes, you love Mistress Elena's cock in your tight little butt, don't you? Don't answer that! I already know you do. Just like I know from all those other times I've butt fucked you that you're a little anal whore who just can't get enough butt fucking from her precious Mistress Elena. But what I do want to know is, just how badly does Mistress Elena's personal anal slave want to cum while getting her little shit hole pounded like the little bitch she is? Answer me you fucking whore! Answer me now!"

More than happy to oblige Caroline started shamelessly begging, "Please Mistress Elena, please make me cum! I need to cum soooooooo bad, please make me cum. Please? Ohhhhhhh, please fuck me up the ass! Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me and make me cum! Ooooooooh Goooooodddddd, harder! Butt fuck me harder! Oh Mistress Elena, I love your cock in my butt. Mmmmmm, I love Mistress Elena's big cock stretching my tight little butt hole! Ooooooooh, it feels so good. Fuck me! Fuck me in the butt like the little anal whore I am! Pound my bitch hole! Slam my shit hole! Just fucking wreck my slutty little whore hole and make me cum like the shameless ass whore I am! Oh Mistress Elena, mmmmmm ooooooooh fuck, destroy your personal anal slave's back door and make her cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass! Please? Make me cum like you made Bonnie cum. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, make us both cum the same way, ohhhhhhh, on the same day. Please, remind us both we're your anal slaves, ass whores, and butt bitches! Remind us we're anything you want us to be! Remind us we're yours Mistress Elena! Remind us we're aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, that's it, harder, harder, harder, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Throughout that little exchange Katherine continued to sodomise her, although it was clear that she was only using a fraction of the force she was capable of. Caroline had been greatly looking forward to finding out what she had been capable of when Mistress Elena informed her of her plan, and that anticipation had only grown throughout the butt fucking. Also throughout the wonderfully hard spanking she had received earlier, Caroline quivering quite a few times through the rest of her time with Katherine as imagined what she was capable of, and what she might receive when it finally came time for a hard anal pounding.

As it turns out Caroline's imagination couldn't do justice to the rectum wrecking she eventually received when Katherine finally began using every ounce of her vampire strength to sodomise her. It took quite a while to get there, Katherine insisting on slowly building up her pace even after Caroline so desperately begged to get her butt pounded. But eventually she got what she wanted, and it was glorious. Which Caroline thought before she even came. Then when Katherine finally made her cum Caroline quickly lost her ability to think, becoming just a mindless animal thrusting back against what was already bowel wrecking thrusts as her body shook and her cum squirted violently out of her cunt.

Katherine smirked for what felt like the millionth time as she made Caroline cum. She tended to smirk a lot, it was practically her go to expression, but she wasn't sure even she had smirked quite this much over the course of one day. Oh yes, today was truly special. Not because she had dominated two young girls so totally. No, she regularly had her way with multiple people, most of who were much more challenging than Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. But it was who they were, or more accurately who they were to her doppelgänger, which would make this night so memorable. Oh yes, if she lived another 500 years, and she planned to, it was pretty much a guarantee she would remember this day of dominance and depravity.

It was so perfect that Katherine was tempted to leave and never come back, so as not to ruin the memory of such a perfect day. But no, that would be a waste. Because she might not have truly realised it before but she came back for her doppelgänger, and would get two new lesbian bitches in the process. Yes, she would make all three of them hers. And in a way, she already had. She'd been the one to take all of Elena's cherries, and while she had missed out on taking them from Bonnie and Caroline she had thoroughly taken and claimed one and was now doing the same with the other, so after this total dominance over all three would be easy. Especially considering how hard she had made Bonnie cum, and how hard she was making Caroline cum.

She certainly couldn't imagine that Mistress Elena was this efficient at sodomising orgasms out of her slaves, Katherine thought as she brutally pounded Caroline's ass to climax after climax, making the poor blonde scream hysterically and squirt her cream all over her bed sheets, most likely permanently staining them. To make matters even better she didn't need to hold back like she had with Bonnie, and she had with Elena back when her sweet doppelgänger had been human. Oh no, Katherine didn't need to hold back, and she didn't, using every ounce of her strength so that it felt like the ass fucking would last forever.

However sadly even for vampires nothing lasted forever, and inevitably Caroline collapsed face down in exhaustion, the only thing keeping her lower half in the air being Katherine strong grip on her hips. And even that didn't last. After all, Caroline hadn't been the only one cumming, as the stimulator on her clit, the feeling of the other girl's ass cheeks again becoming bruised red and jiggling against her thighs, the wonderful tightness of the blonde's bitch hole and the sheer joy of butt fucking her doppelgänger's best friend Caroline Forbes was easily enough to make Katherine cum over and over again until she was forced to stop the ass pounding, although even then she was rewarded with her handiwork.

It wasn't the most impressive gape Katherine had ever seen, but it was still very satisfying to her, and as it wasn't going to last long she quickly retrieved her phone and ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch."

Caroline hesitated, not because she minded being further degraded, but because she wanted to give Katherine a proper chance to snap a few shots of her bruised cheeks before she spread them and exposed the damage Katherine had done to her back hole. Although the embarrassing truth was she didn't need to spread them, as she recognised this current feeling from when Mistress Elena had slammed her butt deep and hard and then further humiliated her by showing Caroline her handiwork. Which made Caroline wondered whether Katherine would give her to the same treatment, or just switch to her favourite part of the aftermath.

Answering that question Katherine ordered, "Good bitch, now suck my cock. Mmmmmm yeah, I want you to suck it clean like the good little ass to mouth slave you clearly are. Come on Caroline, get over here. That's it, now suck it. Suck it! Yessssss, that's it you perverted little bitch. Suck your own ass off my big dick. Yeahhhhhh, get every drop of that butt cream you twisted little slut."

Again Caroline moved slowly for Katherine's benefit, giving the older vampire a chance to savour every moment of this, and of course run her mouth. Well that, and she was feeling genuinely tired after a very satisfying fucking, Caroline savouring that feeling as she slowly got off of the bed, crawled over to just beside the bed where Katherine was now standing, and slowly took that dildo into her mouth. She then moaned softly around the head of the cock as she tasted the deepest part of her ass. Or at least the deepest part that this dick could reach, which at one point felt like her stomach, the thought delighting Caroline almost as much as the taste.

For a few long seconds she savoured that flavour, then she began lazily sucking the dildo, trying to draw this out as much as possible. Of course her inner ATM slut inevitably kicked in and then Caroline just couldn't resist speeding things up a bit, especially when a certain part of the cock lost all of it's ass cream, and in what felt like no time at all Caroline was bobbing her head up and down the dildo and pushing it into her throat. Through it all she tried to block out Katherine by closing her eyes and just concentrating on this wonderful act, but it was hard to do, partly because of the hand firmly on the back of her head, but mostly because of the constant running commentary.

"Oooooooh, stuff it right down your throat so you can get every drop of your ass cream!" Katherine gleefully encouraged, "Oh yeah, every drop. Get every drop of your butt juice, just like you got every drop of Bonnie's. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, clean it off of Mistress Elena's cock. Yeahhhhh, you love Mistress Elena's cock, don't you Care? The cock which just brutalised your butt, and Bonnie's? Both of you Mistress Elena submissive little anal whores? Her ATM whores? Her dyke whores? Huh? Oh yes, take that cock! Take every fucking inch you nasty little cock sucker! Ohhhhhhh yessssss, you please Mistress Elena so good. You..."

Although Caroline didn't know for sure why Katherine had trailed off she had a pretty good idea, which seemed to be confirmed when she opened her eyes and looked up to see the expression on Katherine's face. It actually made Caroline laugh, which given there was a massive dildo clogging her windpipe made her choke rather violently, but it was totally worth it. Not that Katherine seemed to notice. Which made Caroline wondered if it was what she thought it was. Oh well, she would find out soon enough. In the meantime she had a cock to clean, Caroline stuffing the last few inches down her throat just in case Katherine was going to try and run away and deny her what was rightfully hers.

Luckily that wasn't the case, Katherine just standing there even after Mistress Elena's words echoed around the room, "Hello Katherine."


End file.
